A Long Way From Gotham
by Nightwingsince11
Summary: When Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian appear in a strange place they must work together, make new friends, and fight new enemies in order to return home to Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Soooooooo this is my first fanfic, like, EVER. So, yeah, would all of you _please_ go easy on me? Um….. So if you are not a really big DC or Marvel fan then you might not understand everything that happens later in the story. I have been in love with the Bat Family for about a year. I think. Dick Grayson is my favorite. So don't you dare hate on him! But then again if you weren't a big fan then you might not even bother to read fanfiction at all. The characters are OOC (especially the Marvel ones) and my writing is absolutely terrible. I would really appreciate friendly critique from those of you who actually read this and I realize that this is getting pretty long so, ***** _ **deep breath***_ enjoy! =)

 **Chapter 1 - New York?**

 **Dick's P.O.V.**

"What. The. Hell."

"Jason."

"OK, sure. Let's try not to corrupt the already corrupted kid."

"That's besides the point!"

"Oh, because you never say anything like-"

"Will you two shut up and help me figure out what just happened?" yelled Tim, who was exasperated by our stupidity.

"I'm sorry Tim." I sighed. Jason huffed and turned away so I looked around and tried to help Tim. We were in a deserted alley and everything was silent. That's strange for a city. It was what you expected an alley to look like. Red brick walls, trash cans, fire escapes, it had it all. It didn't look at all crazy, it looked . . . normal. I racked my brain and tried to remember what happened. I had tricked both Damian and Jason to show up in Chicago while Tim was visiting on a case. After lots of persuading and some blackmail, I had all of my brothers going to the Maroon 5 concert downtown, and no one was trying to kill each other! Then there was screaming around the corner. We ran that way but as soon as we rounded the corner there was a flash of yellow light. Just like the light from a zeta beam, but without the sensation that you're molecules were being separated. Next thing I know, we're in an alley. I look around at the previous and current boy wonders _._ Tim was on his phone, probably to find out where we are and to see if we could call help if backup was needed. Jason was making sure he still had all of his many weapons. Damian however, had kept quiet since we _appeared_ in this alleyway. He crept down towards the end of the alley and peered around the corner. I listened to the sounds of cars racing in the streets and helicopters flying. Maybe we could hail a taxi and figure out where we are. Wait. It was quiet a second ago.

"Guys!" Damian yelled.

Then two black vans drove up on each side of the alley. The doors of the vans opened and men in suits came out and aimed their guns at my face. Yay. The front doors of the van had a strange symbol on them. It looked like an. . . Eagle? Damian walked back to us, not taking his eyes off of the agents. The men shared a confused expression for a second but it vanished in an instant. Of course can you guess what they said next?

"Freeze! You are being placed under arrest by the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. **"** OK, I wasn't expecting the crazy long name. Tim, Damian, and even Jason looked at me out of their peripheral vision, silently asking what they should do next. I shook my head slightly, and raised my hands in surrender. Better not to attract attention to four teenagers and a kid who have crazy martial arts skills.

"-tt-" Damian muttered.

As we were loaded into the back of separate vans, Tim whispered, "S.H.I.E.L.D. It's an anagram. It spells S.H.I.E.L.D." in my ear as we crossed paths. S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm pretty sure I've never heard about it. But then again I _am_ getting old. Y'know my _**twenty-second**_ birthday is coming up in March!

* * *

The _'Agents of SHIELD' *_ seemed to not want to talk. They didn't ask any questions or tell us why we were being arrested. They didn't even read us our rights. I wonder what happened with the others. Hopefully Jason got the message not to fight. Oh my gosh, It's raining. Of course it is. This place would kind of looks like New York. Y'know if it was actually New York. We passed some crazy looking building that looked like a bird. It had _Stark_ written across the top _._ Stark Towers? Stark Industries? The handcuffs (Yes I am handcuffed) are digging into my skin. I've been in worse situations, but it's still uncomfortable.

After driving for a little while more, (I think the handcuffs are drawing blood) we passed Liberty Island. I love the Statue of Liberty. It always takes my breath away- The Statue of Liberty? The Statue of Liberty is in New York. So if it's _here_ then, we're in New York. But I've never seen that Stark building. Did we get transported to another time? In the future maybe? "Um, excuse me? What's the date?" I ask one of the agents.

"Are you serious? Uh, it's the 24th of September. 2015." He replies. He has short brown hair and his voice is deep. He probably had a gun hidden somewhere on his body besides the one in his belt. He has that government air to him. Like he's got an iron pole stuck up his ass (Yes I swear sometimes).

'Thanks." I say. So, not in another time. What else could it be?

"Dude, we're not supposed to talk to him." The other agent exclaims.

"Jeez Nick, It's okay." Agent #1 assures him. _Nick_ still doesn't look very confident. Well if we're not in the past or the future, then where would we- Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Ugh I **hate** getting stuck in alternate universes! Why, why, why!? It all makes sense now. We're in another fucking reality! Stupid bitchy multiverses.

* * *

 *** = Hahaha. Get it? Agents of SHIELD? TV show? Even my little sister got it.**

 **A/N-** So I haven't worked everything out yet in the story but I'm getting everything in place. I know this chapter was crappy and boring, but it will get better as the story progresses. This idea has been bugging me for months now and I looked for Avengers and Bat family crossovers and I didn't find any ones I liked, so I made my own. I might go back and edit this later and try to improve it. I came up with the idea that the Marvel and DC Multiverses should be connected. I think that the main Marvel Earth should be about Earth 615? If you know the real answer, or if it doesn't have a classification please tell me. I will try to improve everything about the story, just be patient with me. I will try to update regularly, but no promises. Please review! I need the feedback. Tell me if you want longer chapters or if the story was to fast paced, things like that. Please be nice! I don't think I can take mean criticism!(=


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** \- Thank you to those who reviewed and followed! I'm sorry I was just wallowing in self-pity last time. Thank you for all of your advice! I changed the acronym/anagram mistake, and I can't thank all of you enough. I was thinking about changing the title. I don't like it very much. Do think I should? I know where I want this to go, but I have no idea how to get it there. Hmmmmm. Practice makes perfect. =) Do you think I should make this 3rd person or 1st person? OK, I'm just going to tell you now, I have no idea what's currently going on in the Marvel Universe. I am a DC fan. But I still love Marvel characters! (Hawkeye, Deadpool, Spider-Man, Cyclops, Captain America, Storm, Hawkeye . . .)

This story is chock full of OOC and AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Marvel. =(

Dick's P.O.V

It had stopped raining ten minutes ago. We kept on driving until we reached a landing/launching pad with three helicopters. The helicopters were black and gray and had the same weird symbol that was on the car doors. The two agents stepped out of the van. A cold blast of wind burst through the open doors. Great. Now the car was cold. A woman with black hair tied back in a bun came out of one of the helicopters. She was wearing a dark blue suit with (what I'm beginning to think is the SHIELD symbol) over her heart. She's hot. The agents went up to her and they chatted for a minute. Then she and the nameless agent walked back to the van. Agent 'Nick' opened the doors to one of the helicopters and got in the pilot's seat. The lady seemed to be the one with the highest authority. Then agent no name opened the back door to the car and dragged me out like I was a dog he was taking to the pound. The lady looked at me

"Hi, my name is Maria Hill." She put out her hand for a shake. Her tone was very business like. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, right. Sorry." She commented. "Well, would you mind telling me your name? It makes our job a lot easier, and with all the crazy stuff that's going on right now we really can't spare many agents to look into it." She sounded tired.

I looked her over carefully. SHIELD was definitely a government agency. First thing you learn as a bat, is to not go around telling people your name without a good reason. But then again, I'm pretty sure that we're on another Earth. I probably don't exist here . . . What the heck.

"Do you need my full name?" I asked

"Yep" She answered

" . . .Richard John Grayson, But everyone calls me Dick. Well, most people." I'm probably going to regret this. I'm going to regret this a lot.

"Do you have any connection to the other teens that were found at the same spot?" She inquired. Then she looked behind me, down the road we came from. "Ya know what? We'll finish this conversation later, It's cold out here." She said as another black van came into view, heading for the pad. She motioned for me to follow her. She walked over to the first of the three helicopters. The one with the doors open.

"Well get in." She said. I looked at her, and then hopped into the first seat. Agent 'Nicholas' turned and looked at me. Then agent no name jumped in.

"I'll see you on the Helicarrier." Agent Hill said as she closed the door.

"Wait, Helicarrier? What the hell is a Helicarrier?" I called after her. But she was already walking away to greet the other van, and we were taking off.

* * *

We flew for about, I don't know how many minutes, but we were definitely going up. I looked at agent no name. He was on his phone (of course) on some weird app. He scrolled to the top of the page- oh. SHIELD has it's own app. Why not? Okay Grayson, pull it together. If we _are_ on a different Earth, than which one? Not Earth-1. Definitely not Earth-1. Or Earth-2. Or Earth-11. Hmmm. It doesn't seem like any of the known or visited Earths in the Multiverse. I was so distracted by figuring out what Earth we were on that I didn't notice when we landed. Something hundred feet in the air. I jerked out of my daze. We're on an aircraft carrier? In the air? It looks a lot like aircraft carriers accept; we're not on water. This, must be the Helicarrier. Good job Grayson. Really putting all those lessons with Bruce to good use. There were lots of other planes and helicopters. Some even looked similar to fighter jets. They all had the SHIELD symbol somewhere on them. There were agents running all over the place doing something or other. The two agents, 'Nick' and 'no-name' got out and took me inside.

* * *

The inside also looks similar to an aircraft carrier, but it was a little more . . . _modern_. When I say modern, I mean high-tech modern, and, stuff-that-Batman-would-use modern. And it has interrogation rooms. I know because I'm sitting in one. Well, at least they finally took the handcuffs off. They probably doubt that I'm going to attack the interrogator. After, like, another hour of sitting alone in the interrogation room, Maria Hill walked in, a manila folder in hand.

"Hello Mister Grayson. Sorry for the delay, something exploded in one of the labs." She explained. They have labs here? She sat down across from me. "Okay, we have some questions for you. Starting with," she looked at her papers in the folder. "Do you have any association with the other 'teenagers' that were in the alley with you?"

"Uh . . . Actually, they're my brothers. So, I believe the answer would be yes." I replied.

"Mister Grayson, Please don't lie to me. You all have different last names." she said, her voice turning cross.

"Oh, uh, that's because Jason, Tim, and I were adopted by Damian's dad." Why are you telling her this Grayson? Because we're on another Earth, and we don't exist. That's why. But it's highly unlikely to impossible that there would be someone on this Earth with the exact same names and faces that we have, so if she goes digging through birth records trying to find us, she won't.

"Oh! Well that would explain that." She said as she scribbled something down with a pen that was behind her ear, interrupting my internal conversation. "Okay, next question. Are you associated, in any way, with Hydra?

"Um . . .Should I know what Hydra is?" I said. She looked up. " And are my brothers here? Ya know, Damian's only ten and I worry sometimes. Especially when weird people with birds spray-painted on their cars arrest us. Why were we arrested anyway?" I exclaimed.

"You don't know what Hydra . . . Do you know what SHIELD is?" She asked, looking . . .worried? Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and . . . Logistics Division right?" I say.

"Yes, but do you know what we do? SHIELD is widely known to the public nowadays, especially in New York.

"We're not from New York, we live in New Jersey." I quickly covered. "And we don't leave the house that much. Or watch the news." She looked at me funny.

"New Jersey?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. We both laughed.

"Oh, and yes you're brothers are here. We wanted to see how similar your answers were, so we separated you. I can bring you to them in a second." She said, attention returning to her papers. After a minute she got up and left, hopefully to return soon. Dick Grayson, what have you gotten yourself into? What the hell is going on, and how the hell did we get here. I'll have to talk to Tim about that. Huh. Agent Hill never told me why we were 'arrested'. She probably won't forget that we didn't know about some seemingly important things. We'll have to be more careful from now on.

 **A/N** \- Normal people know what SHIELD is now right? Or is that just 'Agents of SHIELD? Anyway, I'm thinking that I'm just going to keep it on Dick's perspective. If you are for, or are against it please tell me. Also if you have any writing advice, please share! Again. 3rd person or 1st person? (I know I said Hawkeye twice at the top. It's because he's awesome!)

Was this chapter better?

Oh, I'm sorry that there are really only two characters in this that have had more that two lines if dialogue. I promise that the rest of the robins will be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I don't want this to be confusing, but I'm switching to 3rd person. Oh, if you read chapter two before Dec. 8 (?), I kind' a changed the interview a little. I know it was stupid and unrealistic, but it is, what it is. Actually it's still stupid and unrealistic. But whatever.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel. Or DC. =(

After walking down lots of hallways, past rooms with technology that would make Lex Luthor jealous, science labs, something that looked like containment cells, Agent Hill took him inside another interrogation room. In it was a table, not unlike the one in the last room, and four chairs, three of which were occupied by one of his brothers. Tim and Damian were glaring at each other across the table, and Jason had his head down next to Tim, probably bored to sleep. He sighed, sitting down next to Damian. "Damian if you don't stop glaring I'm going to tickle you, and no force in the known universe can stop me." He said. Damian stopped and looked at him.

"You shall do no such thing to me Grayson." He glared at him.

"Sure Lil'D. Sure." He ruffled Damian's hair. Damian swatted his hand away. Tim Smirked. Agent Hill pulled up a chair that was in the corner to the table. She opened her folder and peered down at the papers inside.

"Where in New Jersey did you say you came from?" She asked.

"Vineland," Tim said rather quickly. "Vineland, New Jersey." He probably doesn't want to ruin his genius master plan to get back to Gotham.

"And, what was the name of your adopted father?" She questioned.

"Matches Malone." Tim replied. Oh! Oh, Okay. Damian Malone, son of Matches Malone. Eh it's okay. _Damian Malone_. Ha!

"Okay," She looked up at us. "You're, Timothy Jackson Drake," She pointed at Tim then Damian. "You're, Damian Malone, you're, Richard John Grayson, " She pointed at him. "And, he's Jason Peter Todd." She pointed at Jason.

"Yep" Dick said. She nodded, then got up and left, closing the door behind her. There was one camera in the room. It was in the corner and could see everything in the room. Tim and Jason had their backs to it. So if the Agents looked at the tape, they wouldn't be able to see half of the conversation.

"Is she gone?" Jason murmured. He lifted his head slightly.

"Yeah." Tim said. "Okay, we have to hurry, we don't know when she'll come back. Did any of you see the Empire State building?" Tim asked.

"I did." Damian replied.

"I saw the Statue of Liberty." Dick commented.

"Me too." Jason said. "They must have taken us different ways."

"These people aren't stupid," Dick said, "We've almost messed up multiple times already, so from now on you need to be really careful." Everyone was silent for a minute. "Tim, _Damian_ Malone? What were you thinking?" Dick said

"Well, uh, Damian came in with me, and I wasn't just going to spit the name Bruce Wayne out there. You never know what could happen." Tim replied.

"Yeah, bats will come jumping out of the shadows and beat you senseless." Jason said.

"Ha ha ha Jason" Tim said in a snarky voice. There was once again a period of silence.

"I think I know what happened." Dick said.

"What?" All three of them said at once.

"I think we traveled through the Multiverse. And we landed somewhere _way_ past Earth-51."

"That makes sense." Tim said looking down at the table. "But the questions we have to answer now are who, why, and how. Mostly focusing on who and how."

"Is the Rock of Eternity- uh, never mind." Jason slumped in his chair. Dick looked at Damian. His arms were crossed and his face was scrunched up like he was thinking really hard. Dick smiled.

Well, whom do we know that can travel through or break the interdimensional boundaries of the Multiverse?" Dick piped up.

"Uhhhhh . . ." Jason

"Can't Barry, Wally, Bart and all those people do that?" Tim asked.

"But they weren't even close to Chicago. Barry was helping Hal with something in Coast City, Wally was in Keystone, and Bart was with the rest of the Titans in New York." Jason said.

"Who said it was a person that opened the Multiverse?" Damian spoke up. "Theoretically, a black hole could be used to travel between Earths. Or if someone opened a singularity . . ." Damian relaxed his arms and face. Silence fell over them again.

"Iris's birthday is in three days." Dick said. "I told Wally I'd be there."

"I was going to go too." Tim said. "I really haven't seen Wally that much after the Team separated."

No one spoke until Agent Hill came back, looking even more tired than before. She saw that Damian and Tim had returned to glaring at each other and sighed.

"Our system crashed, so we weren't able to find your files, and the phone lines are down so we weren't able to contact Mr. Malone." She said. "Luckily, we still found an agent that was willing to do your physical exam. This is Agent Anderson." A man with shockingly blond hair walked in. He also looked exhausted. "Now the physical exam's purpose is solely to inform us of your physical capabilities. Now if you would please follow him to the training room." She said. They all filed out of the interrogation room, Jason at the front, Dick at the back.

The hallways were filled with agents running around like ants. Finally after many more long hallways, they arrived at what was apparently the training room. Well the sign on the door said _Training Room #2_. Inside was a balcony that looked over the actual place where they trained. The room was huge. The ceiling was high, and there was a huge floor to ceiling window that was at a slight slant. There were stairs that led down to the training area. Lines on the floor suggested that there were probably things under their feet that could be brought out for training. Ya know, like robots that are programmed to attack you. Like the ones that are on the Watchtower.

Agent Anderson was a man of few words. He took out an ipad with the SHIELD logo on it. He messed around with it for a second then a pull-up bar descended from the ceiling.

"Okay, so the physical exam is really you just doing a bunch of pull-ups and push ups, then you'll run around the room as many times as you can." Agent Anderson said. "So . . . Whose first?" Jason stepped forward towards the pull up bar. Agent Anderson stood with his back facing us and Jason stood opposite him. Thank goodness that it's September and everyone that isn't crazy is wearing a jacket. Jason grabbed the bars with both hands and made a show of barely being able to do one pull up. He struggled and gasped and his arms visibly shook. After two minutes passed and Jason had only successfully done two pull ups, Agent Anderson finally took pity on him and told him to stop. He typed something on his SHIELD ipad and motioned for Dick to come up. Dick, like Jason, grabbed onto the bar and gave a similar performance, though he was able to do about three pull-ups. Then Tim went up and did two pull-ups and Damian only did one. Then Agent Anderson retracted the pull up bar and had them do push-ups. After another disappointing and embarrassing performance from everyone, Agent Anderson told them to run around the room until their lungs hurt. Then he finally led them back towards the interrogation room. But they walked right past the interrogation room. They went down some stairs and Agent Anderson motioned for them to go inside. The room had two bunk beds pushed up against the wall and a desk with a computer against the far wall. Everything was gray, black, or blue. Agent Anderson looked at Tim and Damian

"Until we are able to contact your legal guardian, you'll have to stay here. We request that you don't leave this room." He left. There were no cameras here.

"They're just going to leave us on here?" Jason exclaimed.

"I'm not staying in close quarters with that demon kid." Tim remarked.

"Well, I refuse to be in close proximity with you too, Drake!" Damian yelled.

"All of you calm down! Jeez, what's wrong with you guys? We've got to work together if we're going to get back to Gotham. Or New York. Or Chicago, or wherever." Dick said. He pointed at the first bunk bed. "Me and Damian will sleep there, you two sleep on the other one."

"Dibs on top." Jason said and climbed up that ladder. Tim looked at the clock. It read eight thirty. Was it really only eight? He was exhausted. He collapsed on the mattress and fell asleep.

 **A/N** \-  wiki/Matches_Malone\- solid proof that I did not steal this name from any other fanfiction writer. =) SO. Do you like third person better? Was this chapter better? I think it was longer than the other two. No it's not. Chapter two was longer. Anyway, just because I didn't say REVIEW last time doesn't mean stop doing it! Please review!


End file.
